Una segunda oportunidad
by brico4899
Summary: Secuela de "Una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien" Paige ha estado evitando a Seth desde lo que pasó en SumerSLam, pero una conversación con Ambrose y Reigns podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Lo siento, el resumen es muy malo pero os prometo que la historia es mejor


**He decidió aprovechar la lesión de Rollins para escribir otra historia de Wrestling, ya que algunos me lo habéis pedido. Esto se podría considerar una secuela de "Una oportunidad e hacer las cosas bien" y si, también es un Seth x Paige.**

 _ **Monday Night Raw 23 de Noviembre de 2015**_

Paige paseaba por el Backstage después de su combate contra Charlotte. Sentía bien tener un poco de venganza tras haber perdido de forma injusta su combate por el titulo en Survivor Series pero eso aun no le quitaba la frustración que sentía por no tener el titulo en su cintura. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando recuperar ese campeonato y había malgastado ya tantas oportunidades que sentía como si nunca pudiese volver a ser campeona.

Estaba apunto de doblar el pasillo cuando oyó una voz grave que conocía muy bien "...parecía estar muy abatido. Te lo digo en serio, me preocupa, creo que lo está pasando muy mal"

Paige identificó esa voz como la de Roman Reigns y, justo después oyó otra voz que solo podía pertenecer a Dean Ambrose "Las lesiones siempre son duras, y la suya es especialmente complicada, pero estoy seguro de que se recuperara"

Paige escuchó la conversación y dedujo que debían estar hablando de Cesaro. El suizo había sufrido una lesión pocas horas antes de que empezara Survivor Series y, debido a eso, no había podido competir en el PPV, al principio todos pensaba que solo habían sido unas molestias pero luego se confirmo que la lesion era más grave de lo que parecía e iba a estar, por lo menos, cuatro meses de baja.

Al darse cuenta de que, técnicamente, lo que estaba haciendo era espiar, Paige decidió dejar de escuchar a hurtadillas e ir a hablar directamente con Ambrose y Reigns "Hey, chicos"

Ambos dejaron de hablar al fijarse en ella.

"Hola Paige"

"¿Que tal?"

Paige les miró confundida. ¿Por que se habían callado e repente al verla? Vale que igual últimamente ya no se veían tanto como antes pero seguía considerándolos sus amigos "¿Va todo bien, chicos?"

"Todo lo bien que pueden ir ahora mismo" Se limitó a decir Reigns.

Paige asintió con comprensión "Siento mucho que Survivor Series no acabara del todo bien para ti. Se que cualquiera de vosotros dos se merecía ese titulo mucho mas que Sheamus"

"Te lo agradezco. Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando decides no lamerle el culo a Triple H"

Paige esperaba que alguno de los dos hiciera algún comentario sobre Seth pero ninguno dijo nada, lo cual la extrañó pero prefirió no pensar demasiado en ello porque desde SumerSlam las cosas entre ella y Seth habían estado algo tensas.

O lo habrían estado si ella no le hubiese estado evitando por completo.

De repente una duda asoló su mente. ¿Y si no era Cesaro de quien Ambrose y Reigns estaban hablando antes? La lógica le decía que ninguno de los dos se preocuparía lo más mínimo por Seth, sobretodo despues de lo que él les hizo, pero, a pesar de eso, necesitaba asegurarse.

"¿Estás bien Paige?" Reigns la estaba mirando preocupado "De repente has puesto mala cara"

"Si, estoy bien, pero tengo que haceros una pregunta. Hace un momento estabais hablando de que alguien está muy hundido por culpa de una lesión y..."

No pudo seguir hablando porque Ambrose la cogió por los hombros y la empujó contra la pared "¿Nos has estado espiando? ¿Trabajas para La Autoridad?"

"¿Que? Por supuesto que no" Paige intentó librarse de su agarre pero Ambrose la tenia firmemente sujeta.

"¡No me mientas!"

"Dean suéltala" Reigns puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, para calmarlo, pero Paige pudo ver en sus ojos que también desconfiaba de ella.

Ambrose la soltó, a regañadientes, pero se mantuvo muy cerca de ella por si acaso "No me extrañaría nada que te hubieras unido a La Autoridad después de lo que les hiciste a Charlotte y Becky"

"Lo que hice fue por iniciativa propia. Sabes que odio a Stephanie y a Hunter casi tanto como vosotros, jamás trabajaría para ellos"

"¿Entonces porque nos estabas espiando?" Pidio Reigns.

Paige levantó las manos con frustración "Yo no os estaba espiando. Simplemente iba andando por el pasillo y os he oído hablar"

"Oh" Ambrose tosió un par de veces, incomodo "En ese caso supongo que... LO siento por como he reaccionado"

"Disculpa aceptada" DIjo Paige con un sarcasmo palpable "Pero de verdad necesito saberlo ¿de quien estabais hablando?"

Reigns y Ambrose se miraron el uno al otro un momento antes de que el primero hablara "De Seth"

Al oír eso Paige sintió como si se le acabara de formar una bola de plomo en el estomago. Sin embargo había algo que no encajaba "¿Desde cuando os importa lo que le pasa a Seth?"

"Desde que vino a verme y me contó que querría sacar a La Autoridad del poder para siempre"

Paige se quedó totalmente muda de asombro.

"El plan era, que poco antes de Survaivor Series, se añadiera una estipulación al combate que Roman y Seth iban a tener por el titulo; Si ganaba Seth, Roman seria despedido, pero si ganaba Roman La Autoridad desparecer para siempre" Explicó Ambrose "Pero todo se fue al garete por culpa de la lesión"

"¿Y vosotros dos le creísteis sin más?"

"Él se reunió con nosotros pocos días antes de Hell in a Cell. Nos dijo que iba a conseguir que Triple H nombrara principal aspirante al titulo a uno de nosotros y nos contó el mismo plan que te acabamos de decir. Al principio no le creímos. Es decir ¿Por que iba él a dejar que le quitáramos el titulo después de todo lo que había hecho para tenerlo? Pero cuando le preguntamos que era lo que esperaba sacar con todo esto, él nos dijo que lo único que quería era redención"

"¿Redención?"

Ambrose asintió "Dijo que quería volver a ser el hombre que una vez fue, que había cosas en esta vida más importantes que ser el campeón, y en ese instante, cuando le mire a los ojos, vi a mi hermano. Así que si, le creimos"

Paige tragó saliva. Ella le había dicho algo parecido a Seth en SumerSlam, justo antes de... Se obligó a no pensar en ello. Aun era demasiado doloroso "¿Que es lo que serias decir con que parecía estar muy abatido?"

"Bueno Dean y yo le hemos ido a ver un par de veces, cuando estuvo en el hospital y le dieron el alta, y al principio parecía estar bien, o todo lo bien que puede estar alguien en su situación, pero la semana pasada parecía estar totalmente hundido. Fui a verle a su casa para preguntarle como iba la rodilla y casi no le reconocí, parecía que no había comido en días e incluso me dijo que estaba pensando en no ir a rehabilitación y simplemente retirarse. Le pregunte que demonios le pasaba y por que había decidió rendirse tan pronto y él simplemente me dijo que se había equivocado en todo. Al final logré convencerle de que empiece mañana la rehabilitación pero no estoy muy convencido"

Paige escucho horrorizada todo lo que dijo Reigns y luchó por no ponerse a llorar "¿Y donde demonios está Zahra? ¿Como es posible que su novio este así y ella no haga nada para animarlo?"

Ambrose y Reigns la miraron confundidos "Seth y Zahra ya no están saliendo. Rompieron un par de días entes de que Seth se lesionara"

"¿Que?" La cabeza de Paige empezó a dar vueltas.

"Si, la verdad es que me sorprendió, porque parecían muy felices juntos, pero fue Seth el que rompió con ella. Le pregunté por que lo había hecho y él me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra chica y que no podía seguir con Zahra"

"Dios mió" Paige se llevó ambas manos a la boca ahogando un sollozo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos hombres que tenia delante.

"¿Que sucede?"

Paige intentó hablar pero las palabras no le salían. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas "Creo que soy yo. La chica de la que Seth está enamorado"

"Vas a tener que explicarnos esto" Dijo Reigns después de un largo silencio.

"Yo... Le bese en SumerSlam, después de su combate con Cena, y le dije que estaba enamorada de él"

"Eso fue hace tres meses. ¿Como es que no ha pasado nada entre vosotros desde entonces?" Preguntó Dean.

"Me sentía avergonzada" Intentó explicar Paige "Quiero decir, que él tenia a su novia, y yo había estado enamorada de él desde que estábamos en NXT. Jamás pensé que él también pudiera sentir algo por mí. Tampoco sabía que había cortado con Sahra"

"Lo que no entiendo es porque no te lo dijo cuando fuiste a darle ánimos tras su lesión" Paige bajó la vista, avergonzada. Reigns y Ambrose intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación "¿Paige? Fuiste a darle ánimos tras su lesión ¿verdad?" Paige seguía sin decir nada "Por favor dime que, al menos, fuiste a verlo al hospital después de su cirugía"

"Yo..." Paige se sentía tan avergonzada que ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

"Por el amor de dios. ¿Le mandaste siquiera un mensaje de texto?" Gritó Ambrose. El silencio que recibió por parte de Paige fue respuesta suficiente "Déjame ver si lo he entendido. ¿Le dijiste que estabas enamorada de él y luego ni siquiera fuiste a verle después de que sufriera la peor lesión de toda su carrera?"

Ambrose le dio una mirada de total desprecio antes de alejarse de ella. Reigns la miro fijamente antes de hablar "Mañana estará en Birmingham para iniciar su rehabilitación. Igual deberías pasarte un momento para ver como le va"

* * *

 _ **Champions Sport Medicine, Birmingham Alabama, 24 de Noviembre de 2015**_

En recepción la dijeron a Paige que Seth aun no había llegado, pero que lo haría de un momento a otro, de modo que se sentó a esperarle. Supuestamente esa noche tenia que estar en las grabaciones de SmackDown pero le había pedido un par de días de descanso a Stephanie, por motivos personales, y ella, para su sorpresa, se los había concedido sin poner ninguna condición. Sospechaba que era porque tanto Stephanie como Triple H estaban encantados con el rumbo que había cogido la división de divas después de que ella _traicionara_ a Charlotte y Becky y por eso la trataban casi como su fuera una más de La Autoridad.

Se olvidó por completo de todo eso en cuanto vio entrar a Seth por la puerta. Roman no había exagerado al decir que tenia mal aspecto. De repente estaba muy nerviosa, no tenia ni idea de que decir ni de como acercarse a él. Por suerte, o por desgracia, eso no seria necesario ya que Seth ya la había visto "¿Paige? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"He venido a verte" Admitió ella con voz débil. La expresión de Seth pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad hasta detenerse en la furia.

"¿En serio? ¿Ahora quieres verme?"

"Seth, lo sie..."

"Ahoratelo" La interrumpió Seth "No tengo tiempo para esto"

Seth empezó a alejarse de ella pero era evidente que aun no estaba muy acostumbrado a andar con muletas y Paige pudo alcanzarle enseguida "No pienso irme hasta que hablemos"

"Espera aquí un momento" Seth fue un momento a hablar con la recepcionista, luego le hizo un gesto a Paige para que se acercara y la guió hasta un vestuario en el que no había nadie. Seth se sentó en una de los bancos, haciendo gestos de dolor al apoyar la pierna mala "Tengo diez minutos antes de empezar así que mejor ve directa al grano"

"¿Te duele mucho la rodilla?"

"¿A eso llamas tú ir directa al grano?" Seth se rió sin humor "Duele bastante, pero no es lo que más me ha dolido en los últimos días"

Paige supo al instante de lo que estaba hablando "Siento no haber ido a verte al hospital. Quería hacerlo, de verdad que si, pero tenia miedo"

"¿Miedo de que?"

"De que me echaras o me dijeras que no querrías verme. Además no quería que pensaras que solo me preocupaba por ti debido a la lesión"

"Así que, según tú, era mejor dejadme creer que yo no te importaba una mierda?" Paige abrió la boca para decir algo pero Seth la interrumpió "¡No! Ni se te ocurra intentar justificarlo. Se que me habías estado evitando desde que me besaste en SumerSlam pero pensé que al menos tendría la decencia que dejar eso de lado solo para poder asegurarte de que estaba bien. New Day, King Barret, Naomi, Tamina, Sasha, Stardust, Rusev, The Miz, incluso Ryback, los Usos, Neville y Owens vinieron a darme su apoyo, pero la persona a la que más estaba deseando ver seguía sin dar señales de vida. ¡Maldita sea Paige! Hasta me habría conformado con que me desearas una pronta recuperación en Twitter. Miles de fans a los que seguramente no voy a conocer en mi vida demostraron estar más preocupados por mí que tú. ¿Como crees que me hizo sentir eso? Especialmente después de que me dijeras que me amabas"

Cuando terminó de hablar Seth se dio cuenta de que Paige estaba llorando y se sintió culpable por gritarle de ese modo, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba decir todas esas cosas en voz alta. La había echado tanto de menos, y le había dolido tanto que ella en ningún momento mostrara preocupación por él tras su lesión, que sentaba bien poder echárselo todo en cara, aunque solo fuese por un momento"

"Se que debes odiarme, y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo" Empezó Paige con la voz temblorosa a causa de las lágrimas "Pero necesito que me entiendas. Te bese sabiendo que tenias novia y eras feliz con ella. Jamás había hecho algo como esto. Y estaba convencida de que tú no sentías nada por mí, por eso te estuve evitando a toda costa, porque no querría oírlo de tus labios. Seth, he estado enamorada de ti desde que estábamos en FCW, no habría podido soportar tu rechazo"

"¿Y por que pensabas que yo no podía sentir nada por ti" Tras un momento de silencio añadió "Zahra y yo rompimos hace más de dos semanas"

"Lo se, Dean y Roman me lo dijeron. También me dijeron que pensabas traicionar a La Autoridad, incluso que estabas dispuesto a renunciar al titulo" Paige se mordió el labio, insegura, antes de hacer la pregunta que, a la vez, más temía y deseaba hacerle "¿Fue por mí? Traicionar a La Autoridad, dejar a Zahra, renunciar al titulo ¿Ibas a hacerlo por mí?"

"Si" Dijo Seth con una expresión de dolor "Creo que te precipitaste al suponer que no sentía nada por ti"

Paige asintió. La alegría y la tristeza inundaron su cuerpo. Alegría porque el hombre al que amaba también estaba enamorado de ella y tristeza porque, por culpa de su comportamiento, tal vez había estropeado cualquier posibilidad que pudieran tener "¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"Mis diez minutos han pasado. Tengo que ir a empezar la terapia" Fue lo único que dijo Seth.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría para Paige pero en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía "Entiendo. Debería irme"

Fue hacía al puerta del vestuario, intentando tragarse las lágrimas ya que no quería que Seth la viese llorar, de nuevo, cuando él la llamó "Paige" Ella se dio la vuelta para ver que quería "A un par de calles de aquí, hay un restaurante donde hacen unas hamburguesas con patatas deliciosas, te lo digo en serio, las mejores que he probado en toda mi vida. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer allí, conmigo, en cuanto haya terminado con la terapia?"

Al principio no estaba segura de entender lo que Seth intentaba decirle pero, cuando su cerebro unió los puntos, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de felicidad se expandiera por sus labios "¿Esa es tu forma de pedirme una cita? ¿Invitarme a comer una hamburguesa?"

Seth bufó con indignación "¿Como que invitarte? Vas a pagar tú la cuenta, que por algo soy yo el que va en muletas"

"¿De verdad estás usando tu lesión como excusa para no pagar?" Se burló Paige.

"¿Quieres ir si o no?"

Paige fingió que se lo pensaba un segundo, antes de responder "Me encantaría"


End file.
